<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Etats d'âmes by NamiAchard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646504">Etats d'âmes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiAchard/pseuds/NamiAchard'>NamiAchard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Love, M/M, Melancholy, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Queer Themes, Relationship(s), Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiAchard/pseuds/NamiAchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Récits courts mettant en scène mes persos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Etats d'âmes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans les films dramatiques; les visites au cimetière se font souvent sous la pluie. Pourtant; en cette froide journée d'automne, le ciel était couvert, mais aucune goutte d'eau en vue.</p>
<p>C'était l'étrange constatation que se fit Ryûichi, devant la tombe de son père, Haruka Yamamoto.</p>
<p>Cela faisait un moment que celui-ci était mort... Mais; le cerveau du jeune homme de vingt-un ans n'arrivait pas à l'imprimer. Plus d'une fois; Ryû croyait que son père apparaîtrait en souriant, comme si rien n'était arrivé...<br/>
Comme si l'accident n'avait jamais eut lieu.</p>
<p>Malheureusement; la réalité était cruelle...</p>
<p>“Salut; Papa ! Aujourd'hui; ça fait quatre ans que tu es parti... J'espère que Ryoko pense à toi... Cette lâche... Enfin... Moi; je suis là... Je vais bientôt me marier. Avec cet idiot de Josh. Finalement ! Plus qu'un mois, et on sera mariés. Ryûchi Wolfe, ça sonne plutôt bien ! Je vais bien et j'espère que tu continuras de veiller sur nous, de là haut... Tu me manques...Bon; je vais te laisser. J'étais juste venu te dire ça...” murmura Ryû.</p>
<p>Il se sentait un peu idiot de parler à une pierre. Bizarrement; ça lui faisait quand même du bien. Il se pencha et déposa des oeillets, qui étaient les fleurs préférées de son père. Il se redressa, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et murmura un dernier au revoir à son père, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.</p>
<p>Il reviendrait l'année prochaine avec, il l'espérait, sa soeur jumelle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>